


East of the Sun and West of the Moon

by imasyon, kageillusionz



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasyon/pseuds/imasyon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gosh...I'm sooo not finished with this. But there shall be 1) more and 2) outlines and colors. I promise! Once life decides assignments and other things like parents pestering me about this and that, I will continue with this. </p><p>And I wanted to thank my twinny kageillusionz, to grant me to work with her. Because she is awesome. And her words are awesome. And letting me combining my very humble art with her awesomeness has been a wonderful thing (and I noticed how much of twins separated after our souls have manifested on earth we really are while discussing the wonders that are our babies!). TWINNEEH, THIS WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh...I'm sooo not finished with this. But there shall be 1) more and 2) outlines and colors. I promise! Once life decides assignments and other things like parents pestering me about this and that, I will continue with this. 
> 
> And I wanted to thank my twinny kageillusionz, to grant me to work with her. Because she is awesome. And her words are awesome. And letting me combining my very humble art with her awesomeness has been a wonderful thing (and I noticed how much of twins separated after our souls have manifested on earth we really are while discussing the wonders that are our babies!). TWINNEEH, THIS WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU <3

[](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/xmentales_0001_zps1163853f.jpg.html)

[](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/xmentales_0002_zpscba4fb1b.jpg.html) [](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/IMG_00022_zpsade01f81.jpg.html) [](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/IMG_0006_zps840d52a4.jpg.html) [](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/IMG_0005_zps65c1d90d.jpg.html) [](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/IMG_00012_zps9b4174e3.jpg.html) [](http://s90.beta.photobucket.com/user/alphaxneo/media/tales/xmentales_0003_zpsbe8e90bc.jpg.html)


End file.
